


The Incredible Shrinking Sammy

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Self Esteem Issues, Smut, Urination but NOT watersports, Wincest-Freeform, slightly cracky, talk of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: While investigating a case, Sam gets shrunk. Will he keep shrinking or will the boys be able to reverse it in time? Also, how will Sam's new state affect the boys?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The city of Kettle Horn is completely made up. As far as I know there is no city with that name anywhere in the US (or Canada). This story takes place after "The Usual Suspects" and "Playthings" but before "Nightshifter". Dean is still in trouble with the law but not as bad and Sam isn’t at all.

_Kettle Horn, Minnesota_

__

__“Hurry up, Sammy, it’s colder than shit out here!”_ _

__“Hold your horses. And keep it down! We’re trying to not get picked up by the cops you know.”_ _

__Dean leaned in closer to where his brother was trying to crack the electronic lock on the door. “If you don’t have that door open in the next 10 seconds we won’t have to worry about the cops catching us, we’ll still be here frozen solid when the rent-a-cop shows.”_ _

__Sam shot him a look and went back to what he was doing. A few seconds later there was a quiet “aha!” and the lights went out on the thingamabob he’d been fiddling with. “Got it!”_ _

__“Great, let’s get in there.” Dean scooted past him and hurried into the building. “Man, not much warmer in here,” he groused._ _

__“It’s nighttime and the museum is closed. They probably only leave minimal heat for the security guys,” Sam told him as he quietly walked down the hall._ _

__“Yeah, yeah. Cheapskates. They should leave the heat on full.”_ _

__“In case someone should break in to steal a cursed object when it’s cold outside?”_ _

__Wow, that was Sam being bitchy. Dean was kinda impressed but didn’t show it. “Exactly,” he said in that way he knew infuriated Sammy. He could practically hear him grinding his teeth now._ _

__“C’mon,” Sam gestured. “It’s this way.”_ _

__They crept along some more corridors and down a passageway, coming out into a main hall. Dean knew from checking and double-checking, that the guard would not be in this section for another 15 minutes. He caught up to Sam and together they strode through into one of the smaller rooms, where jewelry was displayed. There were necklaces and earrings, rings and scepters and even a crown. But it was the big display in the middle that they had come for._ _

__“That’s it?” Dean asked, disappointed. “Thought it’d be bigger.”_ _

__Sam reigned in a sigh. “Look, let’s just do the ritual and get out of here.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” Dean nodded and reached for his bag. It had all the supplies they would need for this._ _

__Two days before they had been in a small town a couple of states over. Sam had found stories about a supposedly haunted dagger encrusted with a ruby on display at a museum here in Kettle Horn. Apparently people kept disappearing around it. None of the cops had put the pattern together but Sam had. The disappearances started when the dagger arrived in town and had continued since. Men, women and even one child had just…vanished. They had all been in proximity to the dagger so Dean kept his distance. He noted that Sam was too._ _

__After researching the dagger they had not found out much about it except that it was supposed to be cursed. With what kind of curse he couldn’t find out. So they had come and brought their gear, ready to uncurse (decurse, non-curse?, he wondered what the right terminology was) this thing and hopefully get the people back._ _

__“Did you remember the sage?” Sam asked._ _

__“Sam, of course I did! I’m a professional here!” Dean shot Sam a look and then, when his brother turned away, scrabbled around checking to make sure that he _had _remembered it. He had. He smirked at Sam’s back and began to sprinkle it around the base of the display case. Sam was already smudging the air with the incense._ _ __

__A couple of minutes later the prelims were done and all that was left was the words. Sam paged through the book and cleared his throat._ _

__“Hey, how come you get to do it?” Dean suddenly protested._ _

__Sam turned to stare at him. “Cause you hate speaking Latin. You always make me do it.”_ _

__“Well, maybe this time I wanted to.” Dean crossed his arms._ _

__Sam sighed again. Very patiently he said, “Dean, would you like to read the Latin?”_ _

__Dean thought about it for a minute, then a minute longer. He looked right at his brother and said, “Nope, that’s okay, Sammy. I know this is the only way you get your kicks.” He grinned._ _

__Sam, very deliberately, turned back to the way he was before. Dean heard him muttering under his breath and caught the words “five years old” and “never change” and “jerk”. Dean’s grin got wider and he chuckled to himself. It was just so fun pushing Sam’s buttons like that._ _

__He was so busy he didn’t really notice when Sam started the incantation. He almost missed the sound of footsteps coming closer. Luckily, it was almost._ _

__“Shit! Sammy, someone’s coming!”_ _

__Sam immediately stopped speaking and sprang into action. He bent and scooped up half of the crap, while Dean grabbed the rest. Unfortunately Sam had way more to carry than Dean. He dropped the book, where it went skittering toward the display base. Without thinking Sam went after it._ _

__“No!” Dean shouted, forgetting everything in that moment except the fact that Sam was within the dagger’s influence. He watched as Sam looked up in surprise and then—vanished!_ _

__With a strangled cry Dean began to run toward the dagger but stopped himself. Wouldn’t do for him to vanish too. He might end up somewhere completely different than Sam. He grabbed his stuff and snagged Sam’s too then took off at his top speed. The footsteps, which had become running beats, followed after him._ _

__They had planned both a regular escape route and an emergency way out, as their Father had taught them. Dean now took the emergency way. He emerged on the side of the building, in the alley. He quickly turned the corner and headed up the block, making for the Impala. He didn’t let himself look back, simply walked as if there was nothing wrong. If you didn’t act like you were guilty of something then most people didn’t think you were._ _

__He made it to the car and was about to get in when the bundle in his arms moved. Thinking it had just shifted he hefted it and was surprised when it moved again. Suspicious he parted some of the clothes and things and peered down. What he saw made him nearly drop what he was holding out of sheer surprise._ _

__It was Sam. A little tiny, action figure sized Sam. Who was naked. A naked doll sized Sam. This thought just seemed to keep circling in Dean’s head for a long moment. Then he bent a little closer to doll-Sam and raised a finger, meaning to poke it._ _

__“Don’t you dare!” came a tiny voice from doll-Sam. “I mean it, Dean!”_ _

__Luckily Dean reflexively tightened his grip instead of letting go or Sam would have had a hell of a drop to the ground._ _

__“Sammy?” Dean shook his head. “That you?”_ _

__“No, it’s your other brother who has been shrunk,” Sam’s sarcasm came through loud and clear, if in a bit of funny voice._ _

__“OK, OK, don’t get your underwear all bunched up.” Dean looked closer. “Or maybe I should rephrase that,” he snickered._ _

__“Yeah, yeah. I’m naked. A little help?”_ _

__“What, you want me to give you a tissue to make a toga out of?” Dean was smiling._ _

__“Just,” Sam went to put his little hands on his little hips but realized that would leave him….exposed. Not that Dean hadn’t seen Sam naked before. They were brothers after all. But this was different. “Just take me back to the motel,” he finally settled on. “We’ve got to figure out how to reverse this.”_ _

__“At least now we kinda know what the dagger does. I guess it shrank all those people.”_ _

__“Maybe.” Sam got a bit jostled as Dean put the bundle on the passenger seat and climbed in himself. “Maybe the dagger does different things to different people. But it does seem likely that is what happened.”_ _

__“And the stories did say all the people who disappeared left behind were their clothes.”_ _

__“Yeah. They must have been shrunk. I just don’t understand what happened to them after that.” Sam mused on it while Dean drove them back to the motel. It was an odd feeling, looking over and not seeing Sam’s Sasquatch size over there. In fact it must have looked like there was no one on the passenger side at all, Dean realized after a minute._ _

__After a while they got back to the motel. “I’m gonna have to carry you again,” he warned Sam._ _

__Sam waved him off. “Whatever. Just get me inside. I need my computer.”_ _

__“And how are you going to type, genius? Jump from key to key?”_ _

__Sam’s face fell. He obviously hadn’t thought of that. “You’ll have to do it for me,” he finally said._ _

__Dean let out a sigh. “I guess,” he pretended to ‘suffer’. He let glee cross his face. “Can I look at porn?”_ _

__“No!” Sam’s little voice shouted up at Dean. “Jeez, Dean!”_ _

__Dean laughed as he let himself into the motel room and made his way over to the table where the laptop sat. He carefully put the pile he was holding down on the tabletop and watched Sam scramble out, holding his hands over his privates._ _

__“I really need something to wear,” Sam looked around, as if expecting to see doll sized clothes to appear out of thin air._ _

__“I could go to the store and get you some Barbie clothes,” Dean smirked._ _

__Sam shot him an evil look, which kinda failed as it was so small. “Can you find me a scrap of cloth? Looks like I will be doing the toga for a bit.”_ _

__Dean began to search for something small enough for Sam to wear. “Hey I could always get you a G.I. Joe outfit from the store. That’d be kinda cool, hey Sammy?”_ _

__Sam didn’t even dignify that with a response. A few seconds later Dean got an idea. “Hey, I got it!” He hurried into the bathroom and came with a washcloth. “Here ya go.”_ _

__“This isn’t one you used, is it?”_ _

__Dean looked offended. “Would I give you a used one?” He realized that might not be the best question to ask. “Yes, it’s clean. Never been used—by me at least.”_ _

__A long-suffering sigh came from the tabletop and a little hand reached up. “Give it to me. It’ll have to do for now, I guess.” Dean dropped the washcloth which immediately buried his little brother. “Hey!”_ _

__“Sorry Sam.” He watched Sam struggle out from under the washcloth then gather it up and start to arrange it around his body. “I’ll check Dad’s journal but I don’t remember seeing anything like this before. Maybe we should call Bobby?”_ _

__“Let’s wait and see what I can find out,” Sam said as he tied a knot and straightened up. He saw Dean trying very hard not to laugh. “Shut up, jerk.”_ _

__“Bitch,” Dean replied reflexively._ _

__“Turn on my computer,” a demanding little voice said. Dean reached past him and did just that. As it came up Dean grabbed Dad’s journal and sat down in the chair at the table to flip through it. He logged in and brought up the web browser._ _

__They spent the next two hours searching both online and off and came up with—_ _

__“Nothing! How can there be nothing about magical shrinking?” Sam ranted, pacing back and forth on his little section of the table._ _

__“I guess you just hit the jackpot.”_ _

__A tiny head turned to look at him. “Not funny, Dean. And we couldn’t find any more about the dagger either.” He sighed. “Guess we’ll have to call Bobby after all.”_ _

__Dean nodded and pulled his cell phone out. He got Bobby’s machine. “Hey, Bobby it’s Dean. We’ve got ourselves a, uh, little situation here.” He didn’t have to look at Sam to know he was being shot a _look _. “Sammy’s been shrunk to the size of an action figure. We can’t find anything to help reverse it. Can you call us back and let us know if you know anything? Thanks.” He hung up and set his phone down again. He looked down and saw his brother squirming. “What’s up with you?”___ _

____Sam’s face was beet red. “Nothing.”_ _ _ _

____“Sammy…”_ _ _ _

____Sam muttered something under his breath._ _ _ _

____“Didn’t quite catch that.”_ _ _ _

____“I said, I have to go to the bathroom.”_ _ _ _

____Dean stared for a long minute and then he began to laugh. Loud, long guffaws that hurt his sides. Sam was glaring at him the whole time, muttering Latin curse words under (or not so under) his breath. When Dean finally had himself under control again he pulled himself upright and said, “better get you in there then.” He held out his palm._ _ _ _

____Sam stared at it. “What’s that for?”_ _ _ _

____“You wanna walk to the bathroom? That’d be like 40 miles or something for you now.”_ _ _ _

____Sam knew his brother was right. He stepped up onto Dean’s palm. Dean carried him into the bathroom and looked down at the toilet. “You want me to put you on the seat?”_ _ _ _

____A shiver wracked the little body as Sam was grossed out at the idea of putting his feet there but he nodded. “Guess that should work.”_ _ _ _

____“Just don’t fall in!”_ _ _ _

____“You’re not funny.” Dean set Sam down, watching his brother go to the edge. He stopped, turned and looked up at Dean. “A little privacy?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh like I haven’t seen you do this before,” Dean scoffed._ _ _ _

____“Out!”_ _ _ _

____Snickering, he left but he didn’t close the door. He heard nothing but he figured that the sound would be so tiny….no, not gonna think about that. He wanted to call out but he also didn’t want to startle Sammy. So he waited, perhaps not so patiently. Then he heard a little voice call out, “okay Dean!”_ _ _ _

____He came back in and saw Sam back in his toga. “All finished?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Can you lift me to the sink?”_ _ _ _

____“Why?”_ _ _ _

____Sam shot him a ‘you’re such a jerk’ look and sighed. “To wash my hands. You know, what civilized people do when they’re done?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, I always wash my hands, Sammy and you know that.”_ _ _ _

____Sam nodded. “That’s true. Sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” He had carried Sam over to the sink and put him down by the knob for the faucet. He reached over and turned the water on and Sam shouted as he got sprayed. “Whoops, sorry!” He turned it to just a trickle. “Better?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Sam leaned forward and ran his hands under the water then turned and took 2 steps to the soap. He lathered up and then went back to the water and washed. When he was done he stood up straight and said, “you can turn it off now. And you’ll have to flush for me.”_ _ _ _

____Dean made a face but did both then held out his hand again. Sam stepped daintily on it and Dean carried him back out to the other room. He put Sam back on the table and realized that it was late. They had planned their heist after midnight and it was now almost 2 AM._ _ _ _

____“I think we should hit the sack and pick this up in the morning.”_ _ _ _

____Sam yawned suddenly. “Right.” Then he stopped._ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong now?”_ _ _ _

____“Where am I going to sleep?”_ _ _ _

____“Your bed?” Dean was already stripping to his underwear._ _ _ _

____“It’s a bit big for me now. I could smother.”_ _ _ _

____“My bed then,” Dean suggested. “At least you won’t hog the covers. Or the bed,” he chuckled._ _ _ _

____“What if you roll over in your sleep and crush me?”_ _ _ _

____“Christ Sammy, just sleep on the floor then!” He saw Sam open his mouth and held out a hand. “I don’t even want to hear your objection to that.” He thought. “How about this? I’ll take all the stuff off your bed and we’ll give you a towel and another washcloth for a pillow and covers.”_ _ _ _

____Sam thought about, obviously trying to find something wrong with it. “It probably won’t be very comfortable,” he finally objected._ _ _ _

____“We’ve slept in worse.”_ _ _ _

____That was true. A lot worse. Sam nodded reluctantly. Dean got to work. At last he had the bedding off and placed a folded up washcloth and a towel on there. He carried Sam over. “Your bed, Princess.”_ _ _ _

____Sam climbed down off Dean’s hand and under the towel. He wriggled around a lot, trying to find a comfy spot. Finally he gave up and just stayed still. Dean had already climbed into his bed and went to turn off the light. He looked across at the tiny figure in Sammy’s bed and spoke._ _ _ _

____“We’ll fix this in the morning, Sammy. Promise.”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t know if Sam nodded or not, he was too far away. He turned off the light._ _ _ _

____“Dean?” He reached up and scratched at his ear. “Dean, c’mon!” He swatted at the annoying little bug that was buzzing at his ear. “Whoa, hey! Ow! Dammit, Dean!”_ _ _ _

____“Shuddup, Sammy,” he muttered and went to roll over. It was then that the memory of the previous night came back to him and his eyes snapped open. He looked around and saw his brother—still the size of an action figure—lying on the bed covers looking very mussed. He realized that had been what had been bothering his ear and he must have swatted Sam, well, like a bug. “Sorry Sam. You hurt?”_ _ _ _

____Sitting up and looking up--way up--at his brother Sam snarked, “yeah, I’m great.” He stood and wobbled uncertainly on the mattress. Dean held out his hand and after a moment’s glaring Sam stepped into it._ _ _ _

____Dean frowned. “How’d you get over here?”_ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t easy,” Sam muttered._ _ _ _

____No it couldn’t have been, Dean thought, looking across to Sam’s bed._ _ _ _

____“I went over the nightstand,” Sam clarified, pointing his tiny finger at it._ _ _ _

____“Jeez, Sam, that could have been dangerous! What was so important it couldn’t wait until I got up?” He looked and saw Sam blushing again. “ _Again? _What your bladder’s that tiny now too?”__ _ _ _ _

______Sam’s back stiffened and he looked away, obviously making a bitchface._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean almost apologized again but instead he just got up out of bed and carried Sam in to the bathroom. He set his little brother down and then went to the sink to stare at his bleary reflection._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? We’ve shared the bathroom plenty of times, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not when I’m 3 inches tall!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh get over it,” Dean groused and turned the faucet on. He could almost hear Sam stewing and then deciding to not bother. He went about his morning absolutions and then turned. “You done, Sam? Cause the big people have to pee too, ya know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jerk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Little bitch.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh funny,” Sam muttered as he stepped on Dean’s palm and was carried to the sink. While Sammy washed his hands Dean went to the bathroom. When they were done he carried Sam back out to the table and set him down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m hungry,” Dean announced to the world at large. “We should go get breakfast.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why not? You can ride in my pocket and I’ll slip you some food.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What, like a dog?” Sam seemed very affronted. “How about you go get something and bring it back?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And miss out?” Dean grinned. “C’mon, Barbie, let’s go party. Or in this case, eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam knew he was going to lose this argument so he just gave in. “You better order me something I’ll like.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Promise,” Dean held his hand to heart in mock sincerity. He held out his hand, picked Sam up and stood for a second debating which pocket to put him into. His outer jacket pocket? No, too dangerous. With the side slits it would be easy for Sam to fall out. His jeans pocket, then? No, he didn’t want Sam squirming wrong and—_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean coughed. That was out. Also he was a little afraid he’d jam his hands in his jeans and squish his brother. He settled for the inside pocket in his jacket. He slid Sam in there and held that side of his coat open. “Work for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’ll do, I guess,” Sam sighed. He really wished he could stay here but he knew that would be fraught with danger too. He consigned himself to having to ride in Dean’s jacket and was just grateful this pocket didn’t have something gross in it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They set out. It was strange to not have Sam in the Impala next to him. Oh there had been plenty of times Dean had been alone in the car but this was different. He thought about talking to Sammy but that might look strange, him talking to his jacket. So he kept silent, simply turned on the radio and blasted Metallica. He vaguely heard mini-Sam’s sigh but ignored it. He would have done the same if Sam were big again._ _ _ _ _ _

______It didn’t take long to find the local diner. They’d been there before and the food was ok. Dean parked and headed inside. A pretty young waitress saw him and smiled, gesturing to an open booth. She came over as Dean sat down. “Where’s your friend?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s with me in spirit. He had some stuff to do today.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh. Well, what can I getcha, hon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll have hash browns, 2 eggs over easy, some ham and coffee.” He heard a little throat clearing. “Oh yeah and some waffles.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hungry guy,” she commented._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I’m eating for two now,” he said and watched her face go all bewildered. He smiled. She came back quickly with the coffee and Dean realized giving Sam some would present a problem._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry, Sammy, guess you’ll have to wait for something to drink,” he whispered, bending his head a bit and pretending to scratch his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, yeah,” Sam’s little voice replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s food arrived soon after. He ate with gusto, stopping to break pieces of the waffle off and slip them in his pocket. He thought about pouring some of the syrup on it but he didn’t want a mess in his jacket. He would hear little munching and chewing noises and then he’d slip another piece in. He caught a couple of patrons looking at him strangely on occasion but he just smiled widely at them and they looked away. After the waffle was done Dean sipped on his coffee for a couple more minutes then bent his head again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Done, Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, let’s go,” came the reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean waved to the waitress for the check. She brought it over with a smile. “You sure were hungry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He could almost hear Sam rolling his eyes. “Yeah, guess so. What’s that come to?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She gave him his total and he paid it, including a fairly nice tip in there for her too. Never hurt to tip a pretty waitress, Dean always thought. Soon they were back in the Impala and then back in the motel. Sam let out a sigh of relief as he got out of Dean’s pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? It’s not like it was dirty in there or anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam ignored him and walked across the table to his computer. “Boot it up, Dean, I need to do more research.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We looked into everything we could, Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I’ve got to do _something _. Otherwise I’ll just sit here and go crazy.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“All right, all right. No one wants Crazy Barbie on their hands.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam shot him a nasty look and crossed his arms. Dean grinned and opened the laptop. “Bobby will call soon,” he reassured his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah. Until then…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean made a noise. Ugh. Research. He could do it, God knows his father had drilled it into both of them but he sure didn’t like it. He had not had to do too much of it when he was younger because either their Dad did it all or Dean got Sammy to do most of it. Trusty sidekick geek boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you laughing at?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They did research again for a couple of hours and nothing panned out. Dean made some phone calls to Ellen and the Roadhouse but no one there knew anything about magical shrinking. Not even Ash could find anything on it. They were all stymied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Trust you to get whammied by the one thing no one knows how to fix.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“C’mon over here and make me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Grow up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Back atcha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That seemed to end it for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam sat down on the tabletop. “What if we can’t fix it, Dean? What if I have to stay like this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t be stupid. Of course we’ll fix it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But if we can’t—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ll fix it!” Dean stopped himself. “Sammy, I swear, it’ll be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But you can’t know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure I can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m the big brother. It’s a thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam finally smiled. “Yeah.” They sat in silence for a while longer. Then Dean came over and held his palm out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wanna watch some TV?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They spent the next several hours watching bad daytime TV--which Sam said was an oxymoron. Dean had pretended not to know what that meant and fun had ensued. Sam started out next to him on the bed, then on the nightstand but he couldn’t see too well from there. Dean had tried putting him in several different places but the best seemed to be Sam sitting on his shoulder. It felt strange but nice, in a way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey Dean?” Sam suddenly spoke during some catfight on a talk show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean grunted. He wanted to see if the blond chick could take out the redhead. Suddenly he felt a wetness and soft pressure on his cheek. He turned his head to see Sam, staring defiantly up at him. “Dude, did you just kiss me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A tiny nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the hell for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For being an awesome big brother, I guess.” Sam had started out looking all brave but now he seemed to be shy and hiding. His bangs fell forward into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For once Dean let the joke pass by. He looked at the little form on his shoulder and said, “you are such a girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was startled to see hurt flash through Sam’s eyes. He was about to say something when Sam jumped down off his shoulder with a quiet “yeah” and started scrambling for the nightstand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The hell are you doing?” he asked, more anger in his voice than he wanted there. But Sam had startled him and sent him into ‘belligerent Dean mode’ by default._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Getting the cell. I’ll call Bobby again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can’t even work a phone, idiot. Not at that size.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure I can. Just watch your show.” Oooo boy, now Sam was using his ‘do not speak down to me, I am so much smarter than you’ voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hard to call someone when there’s no phone,” Dean said casually then grabbed his cell from the top and tucked it into his jeans pocket. “Whoops.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam didn’t even turn around. He just went still and then his shoulders kind of slumped. Without a word he began to cross the nightstand, making his way toward the other bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dude, are you that upset about me calling you a girl? I do it all the time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I swear it is just like having a sister. A shrunken, totally PMSing sister. You should be called Samantha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe it’s cause of that time Dad accidentally dressed you in girl’s clothes. He was half out of it on pain meds and I was in a cast, so not able to help much but yeah. That pink really worked for you, Sammy. That must be it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still Sam just kept moving. He had gotten to the bed now and was clambering over it, making his way toward the makeshift bed. He pulled the towel back, climbed in and then settled under it. He turned his tiny face away from Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, now you’re going to pretend to go to sleep? Did I hurt widdle Sammy’s feewings?” Dean put on an exaggerated voice and a pout. “And by little I mean really fucking little!” He laughed at his own joke but only briefly. Then he got fed up, crossed the short-to him, anyway-distance and plopped on the bed next to Sam. He watched his brother bounce up and down but not open his eyes or turn in his direction. “C’mon Sam. You gotta admit, it was a girly thing to do. Just laying one on my cheek like that.” The tiny form was still. “Man, maybe this didn’t just shrink you. Maybe it did turn you into a girl or something. No, you know what? The best thing is you _have _to talk to me. I’m bigger than you are.” He grabbed Sam from his bed and held him up.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well, at least Sam had opened his eyes and was looking at him. But now Dean wasn’t sure he wanted him to. Besides the anger and the upset in his eyes there was a hurt and a sorrow that shocked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sam…” but he had forgotten anything he was about to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam just stayed there, limply hanging from Dean’s hand, not saying a word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Those eyes were small but there was a whole world of pain in them that Dean couldn’t take. He gently put his brother’s little body back on the bed and got up to go the bathroom. He washed his face several times and tried not to think. He was still trying to turn his brain off when the phone rang. He was just going to let it go to voicemail, when he remembered that it was important and that Sam couldn’t get it. He walked back out and saw Sam sitting on his washcloth pillow, arms wrapped around his legs, head down. He cut his eyes away from the sight and answered the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello? Oh hey Bobby. No, Sam’s still the same size. You found something? No? So what’s the call for, man? What, yeah, okay.” He turned with a deliberate grin on his face. “He wants to talk to you. Think you can manage if I hold the phone for ya?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam lifted his little head and came over to where Dean had lowered the phone to his level. “Bobby, what have you got?” He listened for a long time without speaking. “Yeah. Yeah, I remember seeing those symbols. I should have guessed. Yeah. Well is there anyway--? No. No. No, that won’t work. I looked it up and it doesn’t fit. Yeah, I’m sure.” Another long pause. “No I don’t think that would help. No, you did your best, thanks.” Sam backed away from the phone and without looking up said, “he wants to talk to you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bobby?” Dean hadn’t liked how Sam’s conversation had sounded on this end. “Whatdya mean there’s nothing you can do? There has to be something. Well, there has to be someone who can help, someone you can put us in touch with. How about that voodoo priestess from Alabama? Dammit, Bobby we can’t leave Sam stuck at this height!” He paused for a breath. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to help and you’re doing everything you can. No, I know. If you could, you know, just keep looking. Yeah, thanks man. Call you soon.” He closed the phone and threw it on the nightstand, then sat down on Sam’s bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bobby says he doesn’t know how to fix it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But we’ll keep digging, Sam. We’ll find the answer. We should try some other names from Dad’s journal, maybe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sam?” Dean turned to face his brother, looking down at the little figure sitting on the bed. “Sam, you listening to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dean. I think you should go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Go where? You got an idea of who to ask about this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. I mean you should go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell are you talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam still wasn’t looking at him. “Leave me here. Or take me to Bobby’s or whatever. I’m sure he can look after me. But you should go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean stared. “And leave you behind, is that what you’re saying? Give up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s no cure. I’m stuck this height forever. I’m no good to you on hunts. You should go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Holy shit, Sam, I call you a girl and you go overboard like this?! I’ll never do it again if it means you flipping out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam turned his tiny head aside. “This isn’t about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The hell it isn’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whatever. Just go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the fuck, Sam? Tell me what’s going on in that tiny brain of yours!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam stayed silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tell me, goddammit, or I’ll--!” But what could Dean threaten him with? “Just tell me, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It doesn’t matter,” came the soft reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t even give me that bullshit. Don’t you go all weepy, emo on me. Talk to me, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam suddenly started to laugh. “Talk to you? Talk to you?! That’s rich, Dean. Oh that’s so rich!” He laughed so hard that Dean had a hard time holding him in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s so fuckin’ funny?” Dean demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Talk to you,” Sam gasped out, crying in his mirth. “Talk to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, talk to me! What’s so funny about talk to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam used his miniature fingers to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I try to get you to talk to me and I’m being a girl but when I shut up for a minute you’re screaming at me to talk to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, well you are a girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can’t talk to you, Dean. Not really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So what, you’ve just been singing really badly all these years?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam’s face sobered. “I can’t ‘really’ talk to you, Dean. Tell you what I want to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Have a chick flick moment, you mean.” Dean made a face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I guess. Do you know it’s been over 10 years since I told you ‘I love you’? Tonight was the first night since I was 8 since I kissed you. You have this layer, this force field, that protects you and usually I’m fine with that but I’m 6 inches tall now, Dean. I’m scared that I’m going to stay this way. So forgive me if you calling me a bitch in an affectionate voice just doesn’t do it for me. If I need a little more. I tried to get that, I tried with that kiss and you shoved me away. That hurt, man. It fucking hurts that you won’t let me in. And if you won’t I don’t see the need for you to stay here.” By the end of that little speech Sam had turned his face away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, what? Cause I won’t have a chick flick moment with you you’re getting rid of me? Sam, you know how I feel about you—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes! C’mon, you’re my brother!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who can’t even stand to hear me say ‘I love you’ or kiss him, just a kiss on the cheek?” Sam’s eyes were sad as he watched Dean flinch from his words. “I could take it when I was bigger Dean, when there was…hope. But not now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So that’s it? Either I have a Hallmark moment with you or we’re over?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. I’m saying I’m giving up on you ever letting me in, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Abruptly Dean stood up, placed Sam down on the nightstand and walked to the door. He opened it and then turned around. “If you really think I don’t love you, Sammy, then maybe we should split up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s not about not knowing you don’t love me. I know you do,” Sam was trying not to cry again. “It’s that you won’t let me say it to you and you won’t let yourself say it to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thought I just did,” Dean replied angrily and slammed the door as he walked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He got into the Impala and drove aimlessly for hours, thinking about crap until his brain hurt. He stopped at a bar for a minute and ordered a drink but then left it there, untouched. He did leave a hefty tip for the pretty bartender though. She left him her number on a cocktail napkin. He pocketed it without thinking and pulled it out later. He stared at it for a long time, then grabbed his lighter and burned it, throwing the ashes out the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eventually he made his way back to the motel. He parked and sat outside for a long, long time. Then he got up and went in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sam?” He looked around for his brother but couldn’t find him. “Sam, you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sam!” Dean checked all over. He looked under beds and under covers. No Sam. He headed into the bathroom. Still no sign of his brother. “Sammy?” He was beginning to panic now. “Sam! This is not funny. I know you’re mad at me but you can’t get far at your size.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was no answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stood in the center of the room and shouted, “Sam!” Blind panic filled him. He took a breath, told himself to calm down, there was only so far that Sam could have gotten to. Perhaps the maid had come in and he had ended up in the towels. Dean ran to the bathroom. The old towels were still hanging there. Maybe Dean had accidentally left the door cracked and Sam was just outside. He ran out the door and searched all the surrounding areas but no Sam. He went back into the room and sat down on the bed, wondering if maybe…maybe Sam had shrunk again. Maybe Sam was smaller now and that’s why he couldn’t find him! Or maybe—the thought struck him—maybe Sam had shrunk so small that he had just….disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean felt bile rising. If that had happened, while they had been fighting….if he had lost Sam, he would never forgive himself. With his head in his hands he said, “Sam. Sam please, be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean’s head shot up. He had barely heard it but it had sounded like his name. “Sammy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dean,” it came again, so soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The wall. The wall by the bathroom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean sprinted over and found a small hole in the baseboard there. “Sam?” He peered into the darkness. “You in there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” came the tiny voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean was dizzy with relief. “What the hell are you doing in there?” It came out angrier than he wanted it to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There was a mouse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. It came out when you left. I think it thought I was food. Or competition. It attacked me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think my leg is broken.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shit.” He crouched all the way down. “How far back in there are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stay still, I’m going to get you out.” Dean carefully reached a hand in and it collided with something. A yelp issued. “Sorry!” He changed the angle. “This okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” came a very faint voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean pulled and a very dirty and bloody Sam came out of the hole. “Jesus, Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That bad, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean shook his head and carried the little body into the bathroom. He carefully stripped his brother of the toga. “Jesus,” he said again as he saw Sam’s leg. “I’ll have to splint it,” he warned him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wish I could give you something for the pain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just do it, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean nodded. He reached with his fingers and—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam screamed and passed out. That was probably a good thing, Dean reckoned. He carefully held and washed Sam’s tiny body, then splinted the leg. He didn’t bother trying to put the toga back on. Instead he carried the figure to his own bed and put him down on his pillow. He sat down on Sam’s bed and watched the unconscious figure for a long time. Then, knowing Sam would be out for a while, he got up and left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he got back it was dark. He flicked on the light and winced as Sam moaned at the brightness. He set down the bags he was carrying and crossed to the bed that his brother was on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How ya feeling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like I lost a fight with a mouse,” Sam retorted then looked down at himself. “I’m all clean. And naked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. I washed you up. The toga had pretty much had it.” He went back to the bags and picked out a package. “I got you this.” It was a jogging suit for Ken. He picked up a couple more packages that also held clothes for male dolls. “Thought the sweats would be easiest for now though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam just looked at him. “It’s okay, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What, the leg?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. You don’t have to be nice to me and treat me like this just because I got hurt. Hurt while you were gone and mad, too,” Sam pointed out. “I don’t want you here out of pity or guilt, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean stared at him for a minute then said, “How ‘bout out of love then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean sat down carefully on the bed. He took a deep breath and then met those little eyes. “I love you, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dean, I don’t want—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My pity, yeah, I gotcha. This isn’t pity. This is me getting my head out of my ass. You gotta know that I love you, Sam, that I always have. You’re my brother. But there’s a reason I never said it after a certain age.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sam, from the time you were 13 I knew you were going to leave me, leave us, eventually. So I didn’t let myself say it or feel it so that it wouldn’t hurt so bad when you did leave. Which you did,” he felt compelled to add._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like Mom did,” Sam said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean started. “Mom died, Sammy—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She left you. She didn’t want to but she did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then I left you. And you were stuck with Dad, who, I think, said I love you to us twice in our lives. I’m such an idiot!” Sam suddenly struggled to sit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whoa, hold on there!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I mean, I knew but…I didn’t understand.” Sam was crying again. “I’m sorry Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re sorry?” Dean couldn’t believe it. “I’m trying to tell you why I suck and you’re sorry? God, Sam not everything is your fault!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you do not lay the fuck back down I will push you down with my pinkie!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam stopped and then laughed. He lay back down. “Dean, I just wanted to be able to say the words. To be able to touch you and have it be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It isn’t,” Dean blurted out without thinking. Sam turned toward him abruptly. “I mean, of course it is but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shit, this is why I hate talking about feelings!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cause it makes you feel vulnerable?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whatever.” He looked down at Sam’s face and how it had closed. “All right, all right already.” He took another breath. “It makes me…uncomfortable when you say shit like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because of more than being vulnerable?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why else, Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cause, well, cause Dad taught us to be soldiers not flower girls,” he tried to tease._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know that’s part of it,” Sam answered solemnly. “Another part of it is that when someone says that you have to deal with the emotions that it brings up. And let’s face it, Dean, you’ve never been great at that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Got all the answers, huh, geek boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you’re not telling me the main reason, Dean. Please, tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Or maybe you don’t want to admit it to yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe you should mind your own business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe you should just fucking tell me already.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I told you I don’t know!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, you do,” Sam struggled to sit up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck! Lay down, dammit!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not until you tell me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ **Tell me!** ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Because I don’t deserve your love!” Dean shouted, his face red. “Because you’re wonderful and perfect and I love you so much and I’m just a guy, a scummy guy who no one would miss if I died!” Dean’s eyes were wet but he wouldn’t let tears fall. He turned his face away and swiped angrily at his eyes. 

After a long moment’s silence a small voice said quietly, “oh Dean.”

“See? This is why this caring and sharing shit is bad. Now you’re all ‘Aww, poor Dean, let’s throw him a pity party’ and—“

“Shut up.” It was soft, firm and cut through Dean like a knife. “Look at me.”

“Why?”

“Dean.”

“No.”

“Ow!”

“Are you moving again?” Dean demanded, looking down at his hurt brother. Who was smirking back up at him. “Oh you little—“

“Dean,” Sam interrupted, “you would be missed if you died, you have to know that. I would miss you. Bobby, Missouri, Ash, Ellen, Jo, we’d all miss you. You are totally worthy of love. By everyone. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re charming and you’re actually a nice person when you’re not being a jerk.”

Dean laughed. It was a soft laugh but still, it was a laugh. 

“I know you don’t like being vulnerable and I know you don’t like doing the chick flick moments thing but sometimes, Dean, I need that. Cause I’m scared or I’m lonely or I’m angry or whatever. I reach out to you in the only way I can and you push me away. And that hurts.”

“You know I’m always there for you, Sammy—“

“You’ve always got my back, that’s true. But sometimes I need more. Sometimes I need a hug or someone to talk to or something. I reach for you and you’re either not there or you move away. Well, I’m tired of it. I’m 6 inches tall, Dean. I’m scared I’m gonna be stuck this way and I won’t be able to help you or find Ava or avenge Jess and Mom. I reached for you and you shoved me away. You laughed, man.”

“I…didn’t know,” Dean mumbled. 

“I know.” Now Sam’s voice was soft, full of caring. “I don’t expect our lives to become Lifetime movies, Dean, but just…be there when I need you. Deal?”

“Always, Sammy.” The tone was emphatic and Sam knew Dean was making a promise. 

“Good. If I was bigger then I’d ask for a hug.”

“And I’d tell you you’re supposed to be still, healing,” Dean shot off. He looked away for a minute then leaned down really close and turned his head. “Here.”

Sam stared at him for a minute then understood. “Dean, you don’t have to—“

“Just do it Sam so we can eat.”

With a smile Sam sat up and kissed his brother’s cheek then lay back down. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Dean was blushing. “Anytime.”

Sam knew he meant that. Sam woke the next morning to find Dean on his bed, looking exhausted. Sam’s computer was still on and he tried to see what Dean had been doing but it was too far away. He sat up and moaned softly. His leg hurt. 

“Sammy?” came a sleepy voice. Then “Sam?” much louder and more panicked. 

“It’s okay, Dean. My leg hurts, is all.”

Dean scrambled from the bed and over to Sam’s. Then he stopped. There really wasn’t anything he could do for his brother. Sam saw the realization hit him too.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he said again. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“No. No, I’m glad you did. I mean,…fuck!” 

Sam laughed then winced. “Actually I am kinda thirsty. Could you—?“

But he was talking to air. Dean crossed the room, gotten some water and crossed back in record time. 

Sam sat up carefully as Dean lowered the glass. He put his mouth to the edge and sipped. After a few he backed away from the cup. “Done.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Dean looked dubious but he nodded and set the glass on the nightstand. “I think we should go to Bobby’s.”

“He said he couldn’t help us.”

“Well, maybe he’s found something.”

“No Dean,” Sam said softly. “I’ve had a different idea. I think we should go back to the museum.”

“What? No fucking way!”

“Dean--!”

“No, Sammy. If that thing whammied you again, and what if the guard recognized us?”

“You mean you.”

“What?”

“He might recognize you but not me cause I’d be in your pocket. We could go in the day, like we did the first time to check things out. We’d just look like returning guests of the museum. And the guard didn’t get a good look so you’d be good.”

“I said no, Sam.”

“I think it could help. No one else has any leads. We need to check the dagger out again.”

“Then we’ll sneak in at night.”

“Yeah, cause that worked so well last time.” Oh boy it was the famous Sam sarcasm again. “Look, Dean I don’t like it either but this is the best plan we’ve got right now.”

Dean wanted to object but he knew Sam was right, damn him. “Okay, but we’re not going until you’re healed.”

“That could be a while.”

“Dammit, Sammy, not until you’re healed!”

Sam went still then smiled. “Fine, Dean. You only had to say.”

Dean looked puzzled then shook his head and went to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day. 

A week passed. Luckily since Sam was so small now he seemed to be healing quicker. Still, they had to stay in the motel room pretty constantly. They ate, they watched TV, they slept, they talked. They did some research but not much, as they had already done all they could. Every day Sam got a little better. What helped was Dean was more open now and responsive to more of Sam’s comments. He still joked and teased but before bed every night he would lean down and let Sam kiss him on the cheek. The second night Sam had said, “love you, Dean,” in a sleepy voice as he did it. Dean paused and then said, “love you too, Sammy.” 

After that it became their thing before bed each night. 

On Saturday he told Dean he thought he was well enough to travel. Dean looked at him then nodded. “We’ll hit the museum today.”

“Good. It’s a Saturday so there should be a lot of people there, which will help. You can blend in. Just try not to let yourself get jostled too much.”

Dean smiled. “I’ll just tell ‘em I’ve got my little brother in my pocket so step away.”

They both laughed. It sounded good to them both. Dean got ready to go. Sam dressed in the Ken jogging suit, wanting to be comfortable. He wished he could pack a weapon but nothing was small enough. Since there were metal detectors at the museum Dean couldn’t take anything either. It made them both a little nervous. 

It was afternoon when they got to the museum. There were quite a few people there and many of them were heading for the dagger exhibit. Dean followed the crowd, desperately wanting to check on Sam in his pocket but not daring. He stood and stared at the damn thing that had shrunk his brother. He wanted nothing more than to grab it and smash it to the ground. But he knew that would just end up with him at Sam’s size. He thought back to the ritual that he and Sam had been setting up and wondered if that would have cleansed it. They had been doing an all purpose sort of spell that they figured would neutralize it. Dean didn’t know if doing that would make Sam revert or if it would leave him like this forever. 

“Captivating, isn’t it?” A pretty blond standing next to him said. 

“Yeah.”

She turned to face him. “I mean, how can something so old and used for such destruction be so beautiful, you know”

Dean gave a noncommittal grunt. 

”Some people put such craftsmanship into weapons. Such a shame.”

“Uh huh.”

She seemed to take his non interest as fodder to try harder. “I love coming here to the museum, don’t you?”

“No, actually, I don’t,” Dean told her, his attention still on the dagger. 

“Oh.” She seemed surprised. “Then why are you here?”

“My brother.”

“Your brother?”

“Yep.”

She looked confused. “He likes museums?”

“Yeah. Usually.”

“So you come with him to keep him company. That’s so sweet!”

Dean moved away from her. He’d seen a spot where he could get a closer look. The blond followed. “Is your brother here today?”

“Yeah.”

“Where is he? I’d love to meet him. I’m Sherry, by the way.”

Dean didn’t answer her. He was busy looking at a section of the pedestal that he had not noticed before. 

“I said, I’d love to meet your brother.”

“Hmmm.”

“Is he here?”

“Already said he was.”

“Where?”

Dean turned to her. “If wanted to introduce you I would have shown you where he was. Now go away.”

Her mouth thinned. “Well, there’s no reason to be rude.”

“That wasn’t rude. I can show you rude.” Dean started to open his mouth again then felt a kick to his chest. “Uh!” 

The girl was stomping off.

“Dean,” came a little hiss, “that wasn’t nice.”

“She was bugging me.”

“She was pretty and I can’t believe you didn’t try to get a date.”

“Not til we fix you, Sam.”

The silence was deafening. 

Dean turned back to the dagger. Luckily no one else spoke to him. After about half an hour he sighed and headed for the exit. He got into the Impala and reached into his pocket, pulling Sam out carefully and setting his down on the seat. 

“So?”

“I spotted something on the pedestal we didn’t notice before. Some sort of symbol.”

“Really?” Sam’s brow furrowed in thought. “We only focused on the dagger before,” he realized, “not the pedestal it was on.”

“Yeah. What if the symbol on the pedestal did this to you and not the dagger at all?”

“Or the symbol and the dagger have to be together? Can you draw the symbol you saw?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Then we’ll look for it online.”

Dean left the museum, heading straight back to the hotel. He let Sam out of his pocket in the Impala and then carried him inside, setting him down on the table next to the computer. Dean sketched out the symbol as Sam watched. 

“That’s what you saw?”

“Yeah.”

Sam’s face had gone white. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Dean had not been looking at him but he did now. “Sam?” He was Dean Winchester. He didn’t do panic. He had been taught better. But what he was feeling right now? Felt an awful lot like panic. “Jesus Christ, Sam, what is it?”

Sam looked up at last. “It’s an ancient Sumerian rune I’ve seen before.”

“Sumerian rune, got it. Now what’s got you looking like a deer in headlights?”

“It’s a means to cast a spell.”

“I swear, Sam, if I gotta drag every little detail out of you--!”

“It’s a diminishing spell. It was usually used to ask the gods to diminish pain or disease. Down to nothing.”

Maybe Dean was just a little thick cause he wasn’t getting it. The look on his face said it. 

Sam closed his eyes. “It means that I’m diminishing. And will continue to do so. Until I’m gone.”

Dean stayed perfectly still. He didn’t move, he didn’t breath even. “What?” He finally said at last and then mentally smacked himself. 

“It was used to diminish things until they were gone, Dean. I’ve been hit by it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. If it does that then why did you suddenly shrink? Shouldn’t it have been more gradual? You haven’t shrunk anymore in over a week. It has to be something else.”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe something else affected it, like the dagger. But I know what that symbol is, Dean. And I know that that is what did this to me.”

Dean was silent for a long time then he spoke again. “Now that we know what did it we can figure out how to fix it. I’ll call Bobby and tell him what we found and then we’ll get to researching.”

His brother simply nodded, saying nothing. Dean pulled out his cell and called Bobby who promised to look into it. Dean thought about calling Ellen and Ash but decided not to. Instead he got on Sam’s computer and started to slog away. 

It was hours later before he called a break. And that was only because his stomach was screaming at him. They hadn’t found much. Lots of stuff on Sumerian runes, lots on Sumerian gods but nothing on the rune they had seen and absolutely nothing on how to reverse it. Dean stood from the table and stretched. He didn’t want to stop but he knew that if he didn’t eat now he would regret it. 

“We should head for that diner,” he told Sam, who was walking back and forth across a book, reading. It took forever but it was something he could do. 

“You go.”

“Sammy, c’mon, you’ve gotta eat.”

“I’m not hungr—hey!” Dean had grabbed him and lifted him up, depositing him into the pocket of the jacket he’d just shrugged on. 

“Too bad, Sammy. I don’t like to eat alone.” Ignored the muffled protests he headed out to the Impala and drove to the diner. He got a different waitress this time and placed his order, making sure to get enough for Sam, who had gone quiet. “Hey, you die in there?” he tried to tease.

“We should be researching.”

“Can’t on an empty stomach.”

“You’re a pig, Dean.”

“Backatcha Princess.” He heard a cough and looked up to see the waitress staring at him. He realized he must have looked crazy so he summoned his most winning smile and nodded at her. She poured him a cup of coffee and hurried off. “Great, now they think I’m a psycho.”

“You are, Dean.”

“Ha ha.”

Both men went silent and did not speak for some time. Their food arrived and Dean slipped pieces into his pocket, hearing Sam munch away. He picked at his own food but made himself eat it, knowing he’d need the energy. When he was done he asked, “Sam?”

“I’m good.”

He waved to the waitress and she brought the check then hurried away again. He shook his head and paid it, leaving a healthy tip on the table for having to put up with the craziness. 

They were on their way back to the motel, Sam on the seat and out of Dean’s pocket when his cell rang. 

“Yeah? Oh hey, Bobby. What? Yeah, I can….Yeah. You did? How old? No kidding. Yeah.” A long pause. “Sure we’ll be there soon as we can. Naw, just have to get our gear and then we can head your way. See you soon.” He hung up. “That was Bobby.”

“Really?” Sam’s voice laden with sarcasm. “I never would have guessed.”

“Shut up. Anyway, he thinks he might have a line on this. He wants us down there.” 

“Let’s go.” 

They stopped only long enough to collect their stuff and drop the key off and then they were back in the car, driving toward Bobby Singer’s, and—hopefully—to a way to fix Sam. 

They arrived at Bobby’s tired yet charged. Dean scooped Sam up and carried him toward the door, not bothering to put him in his pocket. He knocked and Bobby opened up. “Hey,” he greeted the man who might have some answers for them. “Meet mini-Sam,” he said, holding his tiny brother up for Bobby to see. 

“Dean!” 

Bobby just shook his head. “C’mon in, boys.” He led them to the worktable where two beers sat. He handed one to Dean and kept the other for himself. “Sorry Sam.”

“No problem,” Sam’s little voice said as Dean put him down on the table. “I’d much rather hear what you’ve got.” 

“Well, I found a book on Sumerian runes and it tells about this diminishing one.” Bobby told them about how he’d found out the history and lore of the runes and how they meant that whatever was effected by the runes would diminish until it was gone completely. 

“Yeah, we figured all that,” Dean interrupted. “Or at least Sam did,” he confessed. “But did you find a way to counter-act it?”

Bobby shot Dean a look but let it slide. “I did. Unfortunately the conditions have to be right. And that won’t happen for another week and we’ll have to make due with some stuff.”

Sam spoke up. “In the meantime? I mean, will I diminish more?”

“You shouldn’t. But no promises, Sam. We’ll just have to hope that whatever changed this changed it enough to last until we can reverse it.”

Sam looked down and away and was silent for a long moment then nodded his tiny head. “Yeah, guess so.”

Dean let go of the breath he was holding. “We’ll find a place to crash for the next week then.”

“You kiddin’?” Bobby looked hard at him. “You’re staying here, of course.” He held his hand up. “No protests. I mean it.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” both boys said together. 

They settled in, fairly comfortable as they’d stayed at Bobby’s several times in the past. Dean made sure things were safe for Sam in his state and never strayed too far away from his brother. It was strange and it took Bobby some getting used to but they worked it out. 

They both ended up sleeping in the same bed, Sam tucked up against Dean’s pillow. After a worrisome night the first night they slept well. Dean helped Bobby work on cars and gather what they needed for the ritual. There wasn’t much Sam could do at his size but he tried to help out when he could. He went with Dean sometimes out into the junkyard and crawled in little spaces to help fix cars. He would shower using the faucet in the sink while Dean would use the real one. It wasn’t bad. But it was a tense time as they both wondered if Sam would blink out of existence at any moment. 

And every night, before going to sleep Dean would lean his cheek close for Sam’s kiss and they would say the words “love you” to each other. That first night Dean said it very quietly as he didn’t want Bobby to hear. 

Finally it was the day of the ritual. They all kind of puttered around all day, as they had to wait for the moon to rise in order to perform said ritual. As twilight fell Dean and Sam found themselves back in their room. Dean was pacing nervously and Sam was sitting on top of the pillow watching. 

“Dean, you’re making me dizzy,” Sam said at last. 

Dean stopped, turned to look at him and frowned. “Sam…”

No one spoke. The silence stretched out like it would last forever. 

It was finally broken by Bobby calling up for them, telling them it was time. They both started. Dean walked over and picked Sam up, carrying him in his palm. He started to walk out the door but he stopped, looked down at his brother. 

“We’re going to fix this.” 

“I know.”

“You’re going to be your freakishly tall self again very soon.”

“Yeah.” 

“It’s all going to be fine.”

“I believe that.”

“Good. Cause I’m your big brother, Sammy, and what I say goes.”

“I know, Dean. I know.”

Dean just stared down at the little figure in his palm for a minute then bent his head, turning it slightly. It took Sam a minute to realize what he was doing, then he smiled, stood up and kissed Dean’s cheek. 

“A kiss for luck,” Sam quoted.

“Hey no Star Wars references, geek,” Dean teased back, his voice sounding sort of hoarse. He took a breath and headed downstairs. 

“Well, finally. We’re on a schedule here ya know.”

“I know Bobby.” They had gathered everything they needed. Dean walked to the center of the setup and carefully put Sam down on the ground. He sure as hell wasn’t holding him, cause when he grew back in size it would be bad. He walked back out of the circle and took his place. Bobby handed him some sage and he pulled out his lighter. He waved it around a little as the incantation began. 

The marks on the ground began to glow and an eerie wind whipped up out of nowhere, despite the fact that they were indoors. Bobby had to shout to be heard. Dean just kept waving that sage and kept his eyes fixed on Sam. 

Suddenly Sam doubled over with an unheard cry of pain. “Sammy!” Dean took a half step but Bobby waved him off. He froze and watched his brother writhe in agony on the ground. A sound like a gunshot going off happened and suddenly there was smoke everywhere. It enveloped Dean, Bobby and the circle. “Sam!” Dean wanted to charge into the smoke but he didn’t dare. Bobby yelled the last lines of the incantation and the wind abruptly died. The smoke, however, didn’t clear. 

“Bobby?” 

“I don’t know.”

They waited. Still the smoke didn’t clear. Dean stood there, fists clenched at his side, not daring to move. 

At long last the smoke began to dissipate. A figure began to take shape in the fog. It looked human sized. When the smoke cleared enough Dean went charging into it, ignoring Bobby’s cry of alarm, and fell next to the body. Sam’s body. He was naked, which made sense when Dean thought about it. The clothes he had been wearing obviously would have torn when he sized up. 

Dean cradled his little brother’s head in his arms. “Sam? Sam. Sammy! Wake up, man. C’mon, open those eyes.” No response. Dean looked and saw that Sam’s chest was moving, he was breathing, but his eyes would not open. “Sam! C’mon this isn’t funny, dude. Listen, you don’t have to open your eyes, bitch. You can talk or twitch an arm or give me a smack or something.” He waited. No sign of movement. “This is not funny, Sammy. Don’t be playing games here.” Dean’s voice was broken and bleeding in his throat. “Sam. Sammy….please….”

Bobby’s voice came from far away. “Maybe I did something wrong, or maybe it just takes a while to get used to that big body again. Dean—“

Dean wasn’t listening. He hand bent down over his brother, nose touching his hair, mouth next to Sam’s ear. He was struggling not to cry as he whispered, “don’t you leave me, Sammy. I can’t do this alone. I don’t want to do this alone. You’re all I’ve got left.” He paused then said, right into Sam’s ear, “I love you.”

Dean didn’t hear Bobby’s gasp, not knowing that Sam’s hand was moving until it touched his back. He jumped, pulled back and looked down. Sam’s eyes opened and he smiled. “I love you too,” he said, voice hoarse. 

“Sam? Sam!” Dean hauled him up and forward, pulling him into a tight embrace that reminded him forcibly of Lawrence and home. He held his baby brother against him, thanking any deity that was listening. 

Sam held on just as tightly, grinning happily. They might not have moved at all except Bobby cleared his throat loudly and they both jumped. “This is real nice and all but maybe we should get Sam some clothes?”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked down and immediately blushed, all over. Dean smiled and stood, holding his hand out and down to him. Sam accepted it gratefully and let himself be hauled up. He turned to look at Bobby. “Thanks for all your help, man.”

“No problem. But maybe next time you guys’ll check everything out before trying to take care of something?”

“Sure.” Sam realized that he was still holding Dean’s hand. Dean didn’t seem ready to let go of him yet. He turned to his brother. “You got my clothes in the room, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.” He started to walk away and Dean finally let go of his hand. They both headed back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. “I so need a shower. A real one.” He was pulling clothes out haphazardly. 

“Then go,” Dean told him, sitting on the bed. He watched Sam shoot him a questioning look. “It’s fine.” He watched Sam debate it for a second, get a whiff of himself (using the faucets had been fine but a _real _shower--!) and make up his mind.__

__Sam grabbed his clothes and said, “I’ll be back quick.”_ _

__“Take you time. Don’t want you to come back stinky at all.”_ _

__Sam just smiled, no bitchface, and headed out. Dean waited five seconds and then fell back on the bed, arms up and over his face. He drew in great gasps of breath and let a million thoughts and feelings finally surface. He was still struggling with it all when Sam returned. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and carrying his other layers. He threw them back into his duffel as Dean sat up and rubbed at his eyes._ _

__“Damn but it’s good to see you back to full size, Barbie,” Dean played it off._ _

__Sam turned from what he was doing, a gentle smile on his lips. “It’s good to be back,” he said softly._ _

__That was it for Dean. “Look, since you’re back to normal we should get out of Bobby’s hair and go back and take care of that pedestal and dagger,” he said gruffly, heading for his own stuff. “It’s a helluva drive back to Kettle Horn so—“_ _

__“Dean.” It was one word, softly spoken but it might as well have been yelled or screamed. Dean froze where he was. “Look at me, please.”_ _

__“Sam, we should—“_ _

__But two big hands were on him and turning him around. He looked up (up, yes!) into his little brother’s eyes. “Thank you,” Sam said._ _

__“For what?” He was genuinely surprised by that._ _

__“For everything. For helping me get through this. For being you. For not shutting me out. I hope that now that I’m back to normal you don’t go back to how you were. It was nice to be able to talk to you like that, Dean. Please don’t close up on me again.” He saw Dean begin to say something and interrupted. “I’m not asking for constant chick-flick moments but I wish—“_ _

__He was cut off by Dean’s mouth on his. It was just a soft pressing of the lips, no open mouth, no tongue but it was a kiss. After Dean pulled back Sam stood there, blinking._ _

__Dean said nothing._ _

__“Um,” Sam drawled out, “thanks?”_ _

__“I…Sam…”_ _

__“No, I get it,” Sam rushed to help him. “That was very sweet of you. And a great way to let me know I have nothing to worry about, that you’re good with staying how we are. Thanks Dean.”_ _

__“That’s not what it meant.”_ _

__Sam looked at him. “No?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Then what did it mean?”_ _

__Dean squared his shoulders and looked Sam in the eyes. Say what you want but Dean Winchester is not a coward. “It means…I love you, Sammy.”_ _

__“I know you do,” came the immediate reply._ _

__“No, you don’t get it. I kinda came to a realization not too long ago. I love you.”_ _

__Sam’s face became puzzled. “Um, yeah, knew that Dean. You’re my brother.”_ _

__Dean shook his head in affectionate exasperation. “No. I ? _love _you, doofus.” Then, to make his point, he stepped forward into Sam’s space again and grabbed him and kissed the hell out of him.___ _

____This time there were open mouths and tongues and all kinds of good stuff. Sam let it happen to him for a long moment and then he returned the kiss with a fervor. They held onto each other, arms clenching tight, hands roaming as their kiss went on and on._ _ _ _

____“Dean?” Sam finally said when his brother had released his mouth. “Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“Sam, I—“ and Dean shoved himself away. Or tried to. But Sam caught him fast in those big arms of his and held tight._ _ _ _

____“No. I’m not sorry. I hope you aren’t either.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not. But I don’t think this is what you were talking about.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe it was,” came the almost inaudible reply._ _ _ _

____“What?” Sam was looking down and away. Dean reached out, cupped that face and turned it back toward him. “Sammy?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ve loved you for a long time, Dean. You’re my big brother, you’re my hero, you’re everything to me. And somewhere along the way, you also became my biggest crush. I’ve been in love with you since I was 12 years old or so. My feelings were a big part of why I decided I had to go to college.”_ _ _ _

____Dean stood there, dumbfounded. “What?” He said again, knowing it sounded stupid._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t want you to find out that your baby brother had the hots for you, Dean. I thought if I could get away, live a normal life, that I could be normal. That I could stop wishing my big brother would do to me what I’d seen him doing to all those girls. Hell, I used to daydream I was those girls, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____“But, Jess…”_ _ _ _

____“I loved Jess. I truly did. But mostly because of what she represented. Though she was a great friend as well. But you own my heart like no one else, past, present or future. I love you, Dean. I am in love with you.”_ _ _ _

____They both stood still, waiting for the other shoe to fall. Sam was so obviously waiting for a punch or something like that. Dean’s mind was whirling._ _ _ _

____“Why didn’t you tell me?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, that would have gone over well. Hey Dean, when you get done banging that chick, think you can do me too? Oh it’s incest, sure, but I really love you in a girly-girl way so it’s cool.”_ _ _ _

____Dean stepped forward and grabbed onto Sam’s shirt. “You have a pretty low opinion of me.”_ _ _ _

____“Can you honestly say, that before all this, that you even thought about me that way?”_ _ _ _

____“Actually, Sam, yeah. I can.”_ _ _ _

____Now it was Sam’s turn to say, “what?”_ _ _ _

____“You think I’ve never thought about you like that? I have.”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____Dean laughed at the polaxed expression on his face. “When you were about 16, that time when we were at the lake wasting that water nymph? You got soaked and you were standing there, dripping wet and your clothes were clinging to you and you just looked so gorgeous. I couldn’t tear my eyes away.”_ _ _ _

____“One thought—“_ _ _ _

____‘The first thought. Why do you think I was with all those girls Sammy? I had to drive you out of my head. Thoughts of you and me doing stuff, naked sweaty sex stuff. But you gotta know it’s more than that,” Dean went on. “You have to know you’re the only one in my heart, Sam.”_ _ _ _

____“Cassie?”_ _ _ _

____“Cassie was right after you left us. I guess I did with her what you tried with Jess.”_ _ _ _

____Silence reigned for a long moment. Then Sam said, “we’re idiots.”_ _ _ _

____Dean laughed. “Yeah, guess so.”_ _ _ _

____More silence and then Sam stepped forward and cupped Dean’s face in his big hands. “So…you love me. And you’re hot for my body.”_ _ _ _

____“Only when it’s not Barbie sized.”_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed. “Oh you so wanted me even when I was tiny.”_ _ _ _

____“Dude!”_ _ _ _

____“You wanted me to press tiny kisses all over.”_ _ _ _

____“Sammy!” They were both laughing, even Dean with his protests._ _ _ _

____“You lu-urve me,” Sam said only half teasing as he stepped into Dean’s arms. “And I love you Dean. So much I can’t stand it sometimes.” Then he cut off whatever Dean was going to say by kissing him. “I just want to know,” he asked when the kiss broke, “will you let me make love to you?” He saw the puzzlement in Dean’s eyes. “You’ve spent a lot of time fucking, Dean. But I want us to make love.”_ _ _ _

____“With you, Sam,” Dean breathed, their faces still so close, “it would be.”_ _ _ _

____Sam felt tears stinging his eyes, at hearing that. For once no teasing, no lying, no façade. Just Dean. Just his brother whom he had loved and been in love with for so long now. He brought their foreheads together in a gentle collision. They stood there for a long moment and then jumped when there came a knock on the door._ _ _ _

____“You boys okay?”_ _ _ _

____Dean smiled. “Yeah, we’re good, Bobby,” he yelled back. He let go of Sam and went to the door, flinging it open. “We’ll be out of your hair in a minute or two. Just need to pack.”_ _ _ _

____“You boys can stay here,” Bobby protested._ _ _ _

____“Nah, gotta get back and take care of that rune,” Sam said, sounding oh so casual, as if he hadn’t just been kissing his brother._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Don’t want anyone else to shrink.”_ _ _ _

____A silent agreement had passed between them, that they didn’t want their first time to be in Bobby’s guest room. They packed quickly then headed out to say goodbye. A few gruff hugs and ‘take care of yourselves’ reprimands later they were back in the Impala, Sam driving. They had had a short but furious argument over it. Sam had pointed out that Dean hadn’t gotten much sleep lately and that now that he was larger again he could drive. Dean countered that Sam hadn’t been big for very long and what happened if he forgot how to use his limbs or worse, he shrank back down again?_ _ _ _

____“I’ll let you know if anything goes wrong.”_ _ _ _

____Dean tried to argue but Sam had that implacable face on and eventual he had to give in. He settled into the passenger seat and watched his brother’s big body settle behind the steering wheel. He wasn’t aware that he was smiling but Sam noticed and hid his own smile. Dean dropped off to sleep before they even left the county._ _ _ _

____It was late Sunday afternoon when Sam pulled into Kettle Horn. Dean was still asleep by his side in the car. Sam had driven pretty much straight through, stopping only to go to the bathroom, get something to eat and once to refuel the car. Through it all Dean had slept. Sam felt guilty that he had worn his brother out so much but knew Dean would have acted the same way if he’d said something. He pulled in at a different hotel than the one they’d been at before and leaned over._ _ _ _

____“Dean? Hey Dean, c’mon, wake up.”_ _ _ _

____No response._ _ _ _

____Feeling brave yet nervous Sam leaned in close, turned his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s temple. A smile flitted across Dean’s face. Encouraged Sam pressed another kiss. A happy sigh escaped Dean’s lips._ _ _ _

____Sam chuckled softly and wiggled, then kissed those luscious lips. “Wake up, big brother.”_ _ _ _

____Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Sam above him. “Morning sweetheart,” he drawled lazily._ _ _ _

____Sam laughed. “It’s afternoon, actually. And ‘sweetheart’?” He backed off as Dean yawned and stretched, spreading his arms out. Then, abruptly, Dean froze. Eyes wide he turned them back to Sam, who instantly knew what was wrong._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t a dream,” he said in a rush. “I meant every word. It happened. I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Dean closed his eyes and sort of fell against Sam, boneless with relief. “You scared me, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry.” Sam held him close._ _ _ _

____“Where are we?”_ _ _ _

____“Back in Kettle Horn.”_ _ _ _

____“You drove straight through?” Dean pushed away to look up at him. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”_ _ _ _

____“Cause you obviously needed the rest. It was fine. Really, Dean,” he reassured him._ _ _ _

____“Still should have woken me up,” his brother grumbled._ _ _ _

____“Well, you’re awake now. It’s late Sunday afternoon and I thought we’d check in.” Sam gestured to the hotel in front of them._ _ _ _

____“The Blue Bell Inn?” Dean read the sign. “The hell?”_ _ _ _

____“I figured we shouldn’t go back to the old place. This is the other side of town.”_ _ _ _

____“But Blue Bell?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s just a name, Dean.” For a minute Sam was nothing more than an exasperated little brother, dealing with a brat of an older brother who was teasing him. Amazing how seamlessly the brother thing blended into their new status, Dean mused._ _ _ _

____“You checked us in yet?”_ _ _ _

____“Not yet. We just got here.”_ _ _ _

____“Man, you could have let me sleep while you did it.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Sam smiled, “but I wanted to make sure getting a king was the right thing to do.”_ _ _ _

____Dean leaned forward abruptly and rubbed his thumb over Sam’s lower lip. “Oh yeah,” he all but moaned. “We’re going to need all the room we can get.” Dean grinned with glee as a blush flooded over Sam’s cheeks. “Go get us a room, baby.”_ _ _ _

____Sam rolled his eyes at that but got out of the car just the same. He had a bit of a walk to the office but his long legs ate the distance up. Dean enjoyed the view of his brother walking away then slid over to the driver’s seat. When Sam came out a little later, dangling a key in one hand, Dean was already on the move. He pulled up next to his brother and waited for him to get in._ _ _ _

____“Room 16.”_ _ _ _

____They drove around to the back of the motel and parked. Room 16 was the last one on the corner, Dean was pleased to note. They grabbed their gear and headed right for it. Inside Dean turned and saw Sam and suddenly said, “you know what? I need a shower. And I need to brush my teeth. I feel gross, man. That work, if I take first shower?”_ _ _ _

____Sam looked puzzled but nodded. “It’s fine.”_ _ _ _

____Dean tried not to look too relieved as he grabbed some stuff out of his duffel and headed for the bathroom. He stood in the shower, shaking, trying to talk some sense into his brain. When the water had run cold for several minutes he finally got out. He took as long as he could drying, hoping that Sam might have fallen asleep, despite the fact that it wasn’t even dark out yet. He padded out of the bathroom, self-conscious in his towel for once, to find Sam was not asleep._ _ _ _

____Sam was sitting on the side of the bed, his head cradled in his hands._ _ _ _

____Dean went right into protective mode. “Sam! What is it? A vision?” He flew to his brother’s side, all thoughts and insecurities disappearing instantly as he dropped to his knees on the floor beside him. His heart clenched as a face etched in misery was raised, tears standing in Sam’s eyes. “Sam, are you hurt?”_ _ _ _

____Sam let out a little barking laugh. “No, it’s not a vision, Dean. It’s only my heart.”_ _ _ _

____“Your heart?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s obvious you’ve changed your mind,” Sam spoke in bitter tones. “I should have known it would happen. The great Dean Winchester, commit incest with his brother?” He turned his face away, tears slipping free. “The funny thing? I still love you. I just can’t help it.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh Sam,” came a very soft reply. “I haven’t changed my mind.”_ _ _ _

____“Then why go running for the bathroom to clean the sin off you? I figured we’d be jumping each other as soon as we got in here, Dean! But you just ran away. Believe me, I know what it looks like. I’ve done it enough.”_ _ _ _

____Dean sat there, on the floor, stunned. Sam thought he had been running away, changing his mind? Well, he had but not for those reasons. “You’re a moron,” he said before his brain could stop itself._ _ _ _

____“What?” Sam snapped his head back to look at him._ _ _ _

____“A moron. Stupid beyond all belief. Clueless. An idjit. Need me to go on, college boy?”_ _ _ _

____Sam was gaping like a fish._ _ _ _

____“You think I don’t want to push you down on this bed and have my wicked way with you? I do, Sammy. God knows I do. I want to touch every inch of your naked body and then lick everywhere I’ve just touched. I want to deep throat your dick and chew on your nipples and fist my fingers in your beautiful hair. I want to slide inside you and have you wrap those long, beautiful legs around me and feel me pound into you, taking you for the ride of your life. I want all that and more, baby brother, so much it hurts.”_ _ _ _

____“Then why?!” Sam exploded out, his cock so hard from Dean’s litany of seduction it hurt. “Why’d you run?”_ _ _ _

____“Cause I got scared.”_ _ _ _

____“Of what? Me?”_ _ _ _

____“No, Sam. Of me. Of how unworthy I am of you. Of how strong my feelings for you are. I’ve lied, cheating, stolen and killed for you, Sam. And that’s just as your brother. If we do this, if we become lovers…” Dean trailed off._ _ _ _

____“You think it’ll change things?” Sam laughed, surprising Dean. “It won’t. Granted, there will be the addition of some really fantastic sex. And I hope some affection and stuff cause I will make you cuddle, Dean. But not much else is going to change, Dean. You’ve always been my whole world. And I’ve always been yours.” It wasn’t hubris, simply a statement of fact. “We’re just…skewing things a bit.”_ _ _ _

____Dean looked at him for a long moment then burst out laughing. “Skewing things a bit?!”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up,” Sam’s tone was partly playful, partly embarrassed. “You know what I mean.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Guess I do, Sammy. I just…”_ _ _ _

____“I know. It’s okay, though. I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Love you too,” came the immediate reply._ _ _ _

____Sam looked down at his brother and then dove in, kissing for all he was worth. Dean met the kiss with an enthusiasm that stunned them both. Sam leaned so far into the kiss that he fell off the bed and half on Dean, sending them both to the floor._ _ _ _

____“Uff!” Dean exhaled._ _ _ _

____“Sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“No big,” Dean replied then went back for more. They kissed vehemently._ _ _ _

____“Dean. Dean. Dean!” Sam’s calling of his name finally brought Dean back from the haze of hormones._ _ _ _

____“Sam?”_ _ _ _

____“Let’s move this to the bed, huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Bed. Yeah, bed good.”_ _ _ _

____Sam smirked at Dean already reduced to such a state and felt a flush of pride that he had been responsible. They moved to the bed, Sam somehow ending up on the bottom this time. He looked up at his big brother and grinned._ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“Nothing. You’re just so damn pretty, is all.”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up. ‘M not pretty.”_ _ _ _

____“I say you are.”_ _ _ _

____“Whatever,” Dean said and leaned back down for another kiss. Sam allowed it, but tucked the moment away in his mind. He concentrated on the kiss. He broke it at last so he could speak._ _ _ _

____“Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“Hmmm?” Dean was mouthing at Sam’s skin, tongue flicking out to taste the salt._ _ _ _

____“You lost your towel. You’re naked.”_ _ _ _

____Dean stopped and looked down. Sure enough he was buck naked now, straddled over Sam’s fully clothed body. He glanced off to the side and saw the towel on the floor. “It must have come off when you tackled me,” he smirked._ _ _ _

____“Guess so.” Sam was smirking. “You’re got one sexy body, you know that?”_ _ _ _

____“As a matter of fact--”_ _ _ _

____“Dean!” Sam swatted at him then immediately rubbed at that area. “I hardly think it’s fair for you to be completely naked and me to be all with the clothes.”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s grin widened. “You’re right. That’s not fair. Should be equal, shouldn’t it?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. So either you have to put your clothes back on….”_ _ _ _

____“Or you have to get naked, Sammy.” With that Dean began pulling at Sam’s shirt. “How many layers do you have on?” Dean demanded after he’d removed two shirts and saw there was more._ _ _ _

____Sam was too busy to answer. While Dean worked on getting him out of his shirts, he was desperately trying to free himself from his jeans. He managed to get them unbuttoned but very little else accomplished._ _ _ _

____“This isn’t working.” Dean suddenly climbed off Sam and stood by the bed. “Get up.” Sam did. “Now strip.”_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed. “Very romantic!”_ _ _ _

____“Screw romance, whatever gets you naked the fastest is the best.” Dean’s look turned sly. “Or would rather I go get my knife and cut those clothes off you?”_ _ _ _

____“How about ripping them off me in a frenzied passion?” Sam teased. He saw a spark in Dean’s eyes. “Dean!”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Dean laughed. “It’s a good idea.”_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed too, then proceeded to finish removing his clothes. When he was done he straightened up and stood there awkwardly._ _ _ _

____“Um…so…”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah…”_ _ _ _

____After a few seconds they both began to laugh. It wasn’t like they had never seen each other completely naked before. Brothers who lived in small hotel rooms, after all. But this was different. This was strange. Sam knew that he had to get them over this so he stifled his laughter and crawled onto the bed, kneeling there._ _ _ _

____“C’mere and kiss me, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____“Bossy.” Still he crossed the small divide between them and did as ordered. The kiss turned passionate and the two lovers fell on the bed, their naked bodies touching everywhere. Sam’s right hand traveled down Dean’s chest as his left held onto his hipbone. Dean’s hands seemed firmly locked in Sam’s tousled hair._ _ _ _

____As Sam’s fingertips began tracing small circles on Dean’s stomach he broke the kiss. “Dean, I don’t know how far you want this to go. How far you’re ready for it to go.”_ _ _ _

____Fingers still in Sam’s long locks Dean said, “you know me, Sammy. I go all the way, all the time.”_ _ _ _

____Sam’s hand stopped moving. “Dean, I’m not kidding.”_ _ _ _

____Dean took one hand out of Sam’s hair and ran that thumb down his cheek. “I know, Sammy. Neither was I.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want you doing this if—“_ _ _ _

____“Sam.” Now the other hand was free and both were cupping Sam’s face. “Man, you’ve got lousy short term memory.”_ _ _ _

____“What?!”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, you obviously don’t remember me telling you that I love you and that I want to do this and that I want to lick my way all over your body and have my way with you. If you remembered that then you would not be asking stupid questions and you’d get back to the kissing.” He sighed as he saw the look in his brother’s eyes. “All right, once more with feeling.” He sat up, pushing Sam back until they were looking at each other._ _ _ _

____“Sam Winchester, I love you. I love you as a brother, as a boyfriend, as soul mate and all that other cheesy crap. I look at you and there are hearts and flowers and Lifetime movie music, the romantic kind not the kind for those woman-in-danger movies. I am also totally hot for your body. You are freakishly tall and deeply sexy and your big hands turn me on so much sometimes I can’t stand it. I love your floppy hair and your big-ass feet and you’ve got the best chest outside of, well, me. I want to invent new sexual positions just to see how you’d look during them.”_ _ _ _

____Sam was grinning._ _ _ _

____“Now can we please get it on?”_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed, long and hard and loud. Dean waited patiently, happy that he had made Sam laugh like that._ _ _ _

____“You’re crazy.”_ _ _ _

____“Crazy for you.”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up and kiss me.”_ _ _ _

____“Good plan!” Their mouths collided again. The kiss built between them, hands roaming. Sam let out a little shrieking noise as Dean’s pinched his ass and retaliated by teasing Dean’s tongue with his own slowly. After a few short minutes of that Dean rubbed at the pinched area in obvious apology and lifted his mouth away._ _ _ _

____“You’re beautiful.” Immediately Dean turned his face away, ashamed._ _ _ _

____Sam lifted a hand up and turned that beloved face back. “Hey. Don’t turn away after you give someone a compliment like that.” He grinned. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“Just slipped out,” Dean mumbled._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad it did.” Sam’s hand caressed the smooth skin of his cheek. “You’re beautiful too.” He watched Dean’s eyes cast downward and frowned. “You do know that, don’t you, Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure. Get called that all the time. You know that Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____Sam was having none of it. He grabbed Dean and rolled them so that he was on top. “Dean, you’re beautiful,” he said again, looking down into those eyes. A wicked plan entered his thoughts and he grinned then leaned his head down. “You’ve got great hair.” He kissed the side of Dean’ head, right in his hair. “Nice ears,” he said and licked at a lobe. “Perfect cheekbones.” He nuzzled. “A cute nose.” He pecked. “Gorgeous eyes.” He bent and Dean’s closed those eyes and he kissed first one and then the other. “And the most beautiful mouth I have ever seen.” He licked at the lips, then took the lower in his mouth and suckled at it, nipping slightly as he traded it for the top one._ _ _ _

____“A lovely neck,” he said, a bit muffled, as he made his way down, kissing all the way. “Magnificent chest.” Sam laved at the valley between Dean’s pectorals with his tongue, feeling the rumble of a suppressed groan. “Well toned tummy,” Sam continued downward. Much to Dean’s consternation Sam bypassed his hard cock and mouthed at the inner part of a thigh instead._ _ _ _

____“Fantastic legs. And though I can’t see it right now you have a delicious ass, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re forgetting something, aren’t you?” Dean asked after a moment’s pause._ _ _ _

____“Am I?” Sam suppressed a grin. “Oh you mean this?” Sam reached up and glided his hand around Dean’s dick. He felt it pulse under his touch._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Dean groaned out. “That.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s very pretty,” Sam admitted._ _ _ _

____It took Dean a moment. “Pretty?!” He tried to sit up but Sam wouldn’t let him._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Sam smirked. He bent his head and licked._ _ _ _

____“Sammy!” came the shout from above him. A hand clenched in his hair and he grinned._ _ _ _

____“Take it you liked that?”_ _ _ _

____“Holy crap!”_ _ _ _

____Sam sniggered and bent his head back down. He licked again, then wrapped his mouth around the head. He had to put his hands on Dean’s body to hold them steady. He worked his tongue around and took more of his brother’s cock into his mouth. The sounds of Dean’s arousal hitting his ears, he managed to get about halfway down but then Dean stopped him._ _ _ _

____Sam was tackled to the bed and his mouth assaulted by passionate kisses._ _ _ _

____“That was fantastic, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____“But I didn’t even—“ He was cut off by another sweeping kiss. “Glad you liked it,” he smiled up at his big brother._ _ _ _

____“I liked it. I was starting to like it a little too much, you know what I mean. That’s why I had to stop you.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.” Then Sam understood. “ _Oh! _”___ _ _ _

______“Yeah. Besides, my turn to tell you how beautiful you are, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam snorted. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are.” Dean’s tone was serious. “I know I give you a lot of shit about it but really? I love your hair.” His hands were sliding through it now. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he admitted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anytime you want, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And your eyes. You and your puppy eyes, Sammy.” He smiled wistfully. “Never can say no to those.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know.” Sam grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love your face. So easy to read. Hate it when you close up your face to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam said nothing, vowing not to do that anymore with Dean if he could._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s hands wandered down and stroked at the skin of Sam’s chest. “Mmmm,” he murmured. “You really filled out here, little brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not so little anymore, Dean,” Sam smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Definitely not,” Dean smirked back, hand slipping down to Sam’s cock. He gave it a tug. Grinned at the moan that he heard above. Let his fingers skate off Sam’s cock and up, tickling his tummy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey!” Sam shouted, giggling. “Tickles.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean filed that away under ‘useful knowledge’ and turned it into a caress. He brought his other hand up and slid both hands down, over the insides of Sam’s silky thighs, down his legs and back up. They rested on the inside flesh, thumbs brushing against Sam’s balls._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmmm, Dean,” Sam sighed with happiness._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a small smile Dean left one thumb where it was and moved the other so it brushed against Sam’s hole. The smile turned into a grin when Sam’s hips jerked upwards and he let out a whimper._ _ _ _ _ _

______“D—Dean,” Sam groaned out as his brother teased his hole with that thumb._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me what you want, baby,” Dean growled in a low voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You. I want you.” Sam opened heated eyes and saw it wasn’t enough. He reached down his hand and took hold of Dean’s, bringing it up to his mouth. With a flick of his tongue he took Dean’s thumb in and started sucking._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sound that Dean made had Sam grinning while he continued to suck on his thumb. When it was thoroughly wet he let it go with a pop and said, in a quiet voice, “I want you inside me. First your fingers, then your pretty cock, Dean. I want you to take me, to be inside me, to come inside me, to make me yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathed, his cock twitching._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Exactly,” Sam smiled. “Fuck Sammy. Please.” Sam moved his mouth back to Dean’s hand and took his index finger into his mouth. As he laved it with his tongue he was dimly aware of Dean grabbing hold of his cock and squeezing it at the base to stave off coming. He smiled at the power he had over his brother and let go of his hand, letting the finger slide from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean smeared his wet finger over Sam’s bottom lip, making Sam exhale with desire. “Don’t move.” Dean climbed off his brother’s body, raced to his bag and grabbed the tube of lube there and ran back. He jumped back on the bed and flung himself down onto his brother’s body, making them both grunt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean!” Sam giggled, which made Dean grin joyously. They kissed again, sweet and passionate and then Dean flipped open the tube with one hand. He sat up between Sam’s legs and squeezed a generous amount out. As he placed his lube-covered hand at Sam’s entrance he met his brother’s eyes. He saw such trust and such love there that he couldn’t help but smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Try not to tense up, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam nodded, licking his lips. He felt Dean press one finger at his entrance and couldn’t help tensing as it slid in. He felt Dean stop and he breathed out hard and concentrated and relaxed. When he had done that Dean began pressing in again. He stayed that way by sheer force of will as Dean’s finger slid all the way in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gonna add another finger, if that works for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam nodded. His eyes were not closed but he wasn’t looking at Dean. He knew that would be a mistake. He gazed off to his left as Dean carefully inserted a second finger. So far it wasn’t hurting past the initial intrusion but it didn’t feel that great either. He wondered at that but figured there was something he was missing. Then he felt a strange sensation and looked down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Easy, Sammy.” Dean resumed his scissoring motion with the two fingers he had in Sam’s body. “This will help stretch you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It feels good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean twisted his fingers and heard Sam gasp. “You mean that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-y-yeah,” Sam stammered out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean grinned. “I think we just found your prostate, baby brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam, who had read extensively, knew what a prostate was, of course. He even knew that it was a male erogenous zone. But his knowledge didn’t prepare him for the feelings that were flooding his senses now. “Holy shit, Dean!” he gasped as both fingers brushed against that area again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean was grinning like a maniac. “You like that, huh? Just wait until it’s my cock there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam groaned at the thought of that and bucked his hips again. “Soon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“In a minute, Sam. We gotta stretch you some more first.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then hurry up! And don’t touch me there again until I’m ready unless you want this over too quickly, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Impatient much?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“For you? Yes!” Sam’s hands caught Dean’s face and turned it up so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “I’ve waited long enough, Dean. Want you inside me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean leaned forward, his lips taking Sam’s in a ravaging kiss. As he plundered his younger brother’s mouth he slicked up a third finger and slid it in. Sam’s gasp gave him the opening he needed and he thrust his tongue inside, licking at Sammy’s teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean, Dean,” Sam whimpered as he wrenched his mouth away. “You’ve got to do it now.” He gestured down to his rock hard cock. “Or I’ll go off without you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no,” Dean said, putting his hand on Sam’s cock and feeling it throb. He gave it a squeeze at the base. “Together, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam nodded. Dean got up on his knees again and reached for the lube. He slathered a ton on his dick and then smeared more around Sam’s whole, fascinated with the way it was twitching. “One of these days I’m going to get to use my tongue there, baby. Lick all around and then inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam’s whole body jerked and he exhaled hard. “Yes,” he moaned out, “but not today.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. Not today,” Dean agreed. He lined his cock up and felt Sam’s body twitch as the blunt head touched Sam’s hole. He placed his hands on Sam’s hips in an effort to keep him still. “Today is for this.” Dean pushed the head in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam cried out and Dean instantly froze. “Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay,” Sam told his brother, drawing heavy breaths. “Just, give me a minute?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean stayed stock still, looking down at Sam’s face, which was intense in its concentration. “Maybe we shouldn’t—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you dare think of pulling out!” Sam shouted. He opened his eyes and reached up, pulling Dean’s face down. He kissed him. “I just needed a little time to get used to it, is all.” Another kiss, then another._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If I’m hurting you…” Dean trailed off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re not.” He saw the look on Dean’s face. “You’re not, Dean, I swear. I just needed to get used to you, to the fullness.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I am pretty big,” Dean tried to joke but the thought of his hurting Sam made his voice shake._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, you are,” Sam smiled and drew his lover’s face down to him. “Dean, I swear, it’s fine.” He stroked his cheek with his fingers. “I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then make love to me. Please, big brother?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean, who could deny his brother nothing, nodded. “But we go slow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sue.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you tell me if I hurt you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you say so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean!” Sam kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bitch.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jerk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you times infinity.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you times infinity times infinity.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Once you say infinity,” but Sam broke off his lecture with a gasp as Dean pressed further inside him. “Yes,” he managed to get out, needing Dean to know he wanted more. “Oh Dean, yes, please, more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______In a few short moments Dean was pressed all the way inside Sam’s body. Both of them froze, just letting it stay that way for a time. After what felt like forever, Sam’s legs came up and wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. He caught Dean’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes, nodding._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean tilted his head, silently asking ‘you sure?’. Sam nodded again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s grin nearly split his face. Then he moved._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was the end of the silence as Sam let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Dean began to move in a slow but powerful manner; all Sam could make were noises. Gasps, groans, moans and little whimpers that all escaped his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s hands roamed all over Sam’s body as his hips continued their thrusting. He touched his brother everywhere, stopping to play with his nipples and stroke his chest. One hand came down and curled around Sam’s cock and that was it. As Sam arched into the touch with a cry, his inner muscles clamped down on Dean, who barely held on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sammy,” he rasped out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know,” came the reply. “Do it, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean set up a rhythm to both his thrusts and his hand on Sam’s cock. Sam held on as his brother pounded into him, jerking him off to the same tempo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean. Dean, getting close.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, me too, baby,” Dean panted out, pushing in harder with each thrust, battering Sam’s prostate each time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, oh God, Dean!” Sam cried out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Say it Sammy!” Dean ordered. “Say you’re mine, only mine!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam gasped and bucked up and managed to get out, “yours Dean, only yours forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With that Dean thrust in one last time and climaxed. As he did he heard Sam cry out and then the cock in his hand exploded, come coating them both. When at last the last spurt had happened he collapsed on his brother, their chests sticky._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam held him, both of them trembling from the power of their orgasms and from the words that had been said. Sam had never felt closer to Dean than he did right then. He held onto his brother in silence for a long time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmm,” came the lethargic reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We need a shower.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Too tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then a washcloth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Too tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam smirked. He carefully rolled Dean over so that he was off Sam and stood. Dean made a noise of protest and stretched one hand out but did no more. Sam padded into the hotel’s small bathroom and wetted down two washcloths. He brought them back and began to use one on his brother._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmmm,” Dean all but purred. “Not cold.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.” Sam had made sure to use hot water on the cloth so that it wouldn’t startle. He rather liked this Dean. When Dean was all cleaned up, Sam used the other washcloth for himself, then dropped them both on the floor. He turned and reinserted himself into Dean’s embrace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam chuckled. He hadn’t realized how non-verbal Dean got after sex._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are a sex god, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uhhmm-hmmm,” came the sleepy agreement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you too.” It was mumbled but clear and it made Sam’s grin grow even wider._ _ _ _ _ _

______“In the morning we’ll talk about you making an honest man out of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grinning against his brother’s shoulder, completely in love, Sam Winchester settled down to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
